1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a device for protecting a wide angle joint associated with a driveshaft for driving agricultural implements or the like, the device comprising a hollow guard at least partially covering the joint. The guard may be at least partially conical.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such hollow guards are known from West German Patent Specification No. 35 09 128 and its British equivalent No. 2173881, for example, and serve to protect rotating joints or driveshafts of power take-off shafts. The joint angles may be very large so that there may occur frictional wear between the hollow guard and joint. In the case of the aforementioned prior art design, the hollow guard is held at a distance from the joint by a bearing ring, with the bearing ring being capable of being compressed by a certain amount and thus being able to conform to the articulation movements. However, these compressional movements have been found to be insufficient.